Charged moments
by NatssY
Summary: "Hermione comparte momentos con Harry en los que Ron nunca participó. Él se largó... Ella compartió algo muy intenso con Harry…" J.K. Rowling.


**Fandom: **Harry Potter.

**Título:** Charged moments.

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione, nivel amistad/amor platónico xDDD.

**Spoilers:** Post Deathly Hallows. Tiene en cuenta algo de la información que dio Rowling sobre el futuro de los chicos.

**Resumen:** _"Hermione comparte momentos con Harry en los que Ron nunca participó. Él se largó... Ella compartió algo muy intenso con Harry…"_ J.K. Rowling.

**Comentarios:** quien conoce mis pensamientos en este fandom sabe que para mí Harry nunca valoró a Hermione como debería de haberlo hecho. Ésta es mi forma de perdonarlo por sus pecados xD

**Dedicatorias: **a Ne. Porque es su cumpleaños (ya te queda menos pa alcanzame! xD), porque la quiero, la quiero y la quiero, y porque siendo el primer fic sobre HP que subo, y más todavía siendo Harmony, sólo podía dedicárselo a ella, que fue la que me los presentó.

NatY

.

.

.

_**CHARGED MOMENTS**_

.

Se estaban despidiendo en La Madriguera, seguros de que en King Cross armarían un escándalo con su sola presencia. Las cosas todavía no se habían calmado del todo en el mundo mágico, para disgusto de Harry y Hermione –Ron llevaba bastante bien lo de ser el centro de atención—, aunque habían pasado ya 3 meses de la caída oficial de Voldemort.

Aquel día era 1 de septiembre y las chicas se iban a terminar sus estudios a un Hogwarts todavía en reconstrucción. Ya se había despedido de Ginny –le dolía perderla de vista cuando la acababa de recuperar— así que le quedaba Hermione, pero no sabía donde se había metido.

Bajó al salón y a la cocina pero no estaba. Volvió a subir al primer piso y miró en un par de habitaciones mientras la llamaba, pero nada. Luego subió al segundo e incluso miró en el baño, sin encontrar un leve rastro de ella. Tampoco estaba en el tercer piso, en la habitación de Ron, ni en la que compartía con Ginny.

Iba camino de empezar la ruta de nuevo en el salón y la cocina cuando se cruzaron en las escaleras.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevo 10 minutos buscándote –dijeron a la vez.

-Estaba arriba –comentó Harry.

-Y yo abajo –señaló Hermione.

-Antes estuve abajo –exclamó, sorprendido de que no se hubiesen encontrado.

-Y yo arriba –respondió ella, sonriendo por lo ridículo de la conversación. Estuvieron sonriéndose el uno al otro hasta que Hermione pareció reaccionar de golpe. –Me tengo que ir, Harry –explicó, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

-Lo sé –murmuró él, respondiendo el gesto.

Un grito de la Sra. Weasley llamando a Hermione hizo que se separasen unos segundos después.

-Pórtate bien –comenzó ella, a punto de llorar y agarrándole la mano.

-Sí. Y tú.

-¿Sin vosotros para corromperme? Seguro. –bromeó. –No hagáis gamberradas.

-No –negó, divertido por el discurso.

-Y estudia.

-Sí –afirmó, como si hablase con una madre en vez de con su mejor amiga.

-Y cuida de Ron. Mejor que él cuide de ti. Cuidaos el uno al otro, Harry –concretó finalmente.

-Lo haremos –le garantizó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pórtate bien –repitió.

-Yo voy a estar en la Academia y Ron en la tienda de Sortilegios, Hermione. Nada malo nos va a pasar.

-Eso decíamos todos los años cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y mira –manifestó, rodando los ojos divertida. –Promételo Harry –suplicó, apretando sus manos entrelazadas. –Prométeme que cuando vuelva estarás aquí. Que los dos lo estaréis.

-Te lo prometo Hermione –asintió, devolviéndole el apretón.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, llorando en silencio, y él elevó el puño que habían formado y le dio un beso en la mano, gesto que ella imitó con la suya. Se quedaron así, besando la mano del otro, con sólo un puño entre los dos y mirándose con los ojos cerrados, frente contra frente.

-Hermione –la llamó Bill desde el piso de abajo. Si se sorprendió de encontrarlos así, lo disimuló muy bien. –Tenéis que iros ya o perderéis el tren.

Ella asintió sin cambiar la posición y Harry notó su sonrisa nerviosa sobre la mano. Le dio un beso en la frente, para darle fuerzas y luego la ayudó a romper el contacto.

-Hasta luego, Harry –susurró su mejor amiga, diciéndole adiós mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Y cuando Hermione desapareció de su campo de visión, Harry se sintió solo de una manera desconocida hasta entonces.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ron y él habían llegado con 10 minutos de antelación a la estación, pero ya estaba abarrotada de gente. Aquel año casi todos los alumnos de Howgarts habían decidido volver a casa por Navidad para celebrar las primeras fiestas sin la amenaza del mago más temible de todos los tiempos. O eso les había dicho Ginny. En realidad, era comprensible. Hasta Hermione había optado por volver en vez de quedarse en el colegio a estudiar –hecho sumamente normal en ella—.

La verdad era que Harry tenía muchísimas ganas de verla. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro y era raro. Se sentía incompleto, indefenso y algo solo.

Al principio la distancia se había hecho llevadera, con cartas semanales en las que le contaba un poco de todo: las responsabilidades de ser Premio Anual y Prefecto, el montón de alumnos nuevos que no habían podido acudir el año anterior, el carácter de los nuevos profesores, las diferentes reformas en el castillo… Por desgracia, las cartas habían pasado de ser casi diarias a ser eventuales, seguramente por el grado de ocupación que tenía su mejor amiga con los EXTASIS. Ginny, por supuesto, mandaba cartas de vez en cuando en las que, si mencionaba los exámenes finales, era para decir lo lejanos que los veía todavía.

La única excursión a Hogsmeade que hubo en octubre coincidió con uno de sus entrenamientos obligatorios, y llegó para encontrar a Ginny en compañía de Luna y de otra chica que no conocía –y que rápidamente desaparecieron para dejarles intimidad—; pero no para poder ver a Hermione, que se había ido hacía menos de media hora con Ron a dar una vuelta, seguramente en busca de lo que él y Ginny estaban teniendo en ese momento.

Y ahora llevaba tres meses sin verla, dos sin escuchar su voz –si tenemos en cuenta como escuchar su voz el oír cómo le grita a Ron en un vociferador— y casi un mes sin saber nada de ella, excepto por las dos líneas que escribía a veces en las cartas de Ginny. La echaba de menos. La echaba muchísimo de menos. Y por muy cursi que sonase, estudiar sin ella no era ni la mitad de divertido –ni la mitad de la mitad, si sumamos la falta de Ron—.

Había vivido el no tener cerca a Ron y también había vivido el no tener cerca a Ginny. Ambas, por un motivo o por otro, habían sido situaciones muy difíciles y que no quería repetir por nada del mundo, pero había convivido con ellas a lo largo de los ya ocho años que llevaban de amistad y sabía cómo se sentía uno en escenarios como ése. Sin embargo, nunca había echado de menos a Hermione. Nunca le había hecho falta, porque Hermione nunca se había ido; nunca había renunciado.

En lo bueno y en lo malo Hermione había sido un apoyo constante, aun cuando él decía no quererlo o la apartaba porque verla triste hacía que se acordase de la ausencia de Ron. Hasta en tercero, cuando dejaron de hablarle por chivarse a McGonagall sobre la escoba que luego resultó ser regalo de Sirius, hablaban de vez en cuando y se veían todos los días. El máximo periodo que habían estado distanciados había sido en la época de verano, y con el tiempo aquellos días no llegaban ni a un mes. Eso sin contar con que durante ese mes recibía mensajes continuos.

Luego estaba Ron, que recibía carta al menos una vez a la semana y se las enseñaba a Harry sin saber que eso, de alguna manera extraña, le dolía. Que sí, que siempre ponía algo tipo "_saluda__ a __Harry __de __mi __parte__" _o "_espero __que__ Harry __y __tú __lo __estéis __pasando__ bien_", pero no era lo mismo. Él quería que le escribiese a él. Que le contestase a él. Que lo echase de menos a él. Y no estaba celoso, porque él no quería una relación con Hermione como la que Ron tenía (sobre todo la parte en la que discutían). Él sólo quería su amistad. Lo único que Harry quería era tener a su mejor amiga de vuelta.

Desde que se había ido, en las escasas cartas que mandó antes de dejar de contestarle, no le había puesto ni una vez que lo echaba de menos. ¡Hasta Ron mostraba más efusividad en sus mensajes cuando pasaban una semana sin verse porque no podían compaginar sus horarios!

Quizás fuese eso lo que más le doliese, que Hermione no parecía extrañarlo, y él a ella sí. Mucho.

Y lo peor de todo era que con quien normalmente acababa hablando de estos temas sentimentales era con -adivinad quién— Hermione. Y, ¿cómo le iba a explicar que la había echado de menos hasta límites que nunca había sospechado pero a la vez estaba enfadado porque ella no parecía haberlo echado de menos? Era ridículo y se reiría de él. No en plan escandaloso, claro. Sólo lo miraría con su cara de "_oh__ Harry, __no __entiendes __nada__"__,_ negaría con la cabeza y luego le soltaría un discurso donde le diría que era normal sentirse así porque al fin y al cabo llevaban años sin separarse, que sí lo había echado de menos pero había estado demasiado ocupada estudiando y que las cartas a Ron en realidad eran para ambos.

Pero no eran suficientes. Él quería sus propias cartas; cartas que pudiese guardar junto al enorme montón que tenía en una esquina del baúl, acumuladas verano tras verano. ¡No podía guardar cartas que empezasen con "Hola, Ron"!

Quizás lo mejor fuese no decirle nada. Quizás lo mejor fuese dejarlo pasar y fingir que no la había echado en falta. Que no había extrañado sus reprimendas, su perfume, su _sabelotodismo_ o el sonido de su risa. Quizás…

-Tío, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Que si estás bien. Te veo tenso –comentó, tocándole un brazo que, en efecto, estaba rígido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo estaba pensando.

-Tranquilo hombre, Ginny estará aquí en menos de 5 minutos y podrás pasar con ella todas las vacaciones de Navidad. Aunque sin pasarse –añadió a última hora, meditando lo que acababa de decir—, que sigue siendo mi hermana.

-Lo sé –rió él.

-¿Tienes ganas de verlas?

-Sí –afirmó con rotundidad.

-Y yo. Nunca pensé que las fuese a echar de menos.

Le iba a responder que él tampoco, pero no pudo, porque oyeron el sonido del tren a lo lejos. La gente empezó a amontonarse cerca de las vías, esperando ver a sus hijos, familiares o amigos, y el barullo los mantuvo fuera de juego un par de minutos.

La vio a lo lejos, a unos 20 metros de donde él estaba. Una cabeza pelirroja y sonriente iba con ella. Avanzaban muy despacio, intentando caminar con los baúles, por lo que Ron y él disminuyeron ligeramente la distancia caminando entre la gente para reencontrarlas.

Cuando había menos de tres metros entre los cuatro, Hermione soltó su baúl y a Crooksanks y echó a correr hacia ellos. En menos de un segundo lo único que veía era pelo castaño.

-¡Harry! –exclamó, en su oído. –Te he echado tanto de menos.

–Yo también te he echado de menos. Mucho –susurró él, llevado por el sentimiento de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y mandando a la mierda todos sus _quizás_.

-Hola, estamos aquí –dijeron los Weasley, con tono bromista.

-¡Ron! –gritó Hermione, lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Eso está mejor… -comentó éste devolviéndole el abrazo.

"_Bueno,__no__ todo __estaba__ perdido__"__,_ pensó mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la estación, ignorando a la gente que los señalaba y comentando qué tal había sido el viaje de vuelta. _"__Al__ fin __y __al __cabo, __el __reencuentro __fue __como __la __despedida, __con__ un __gran __abrazo.__"_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Quedaban dos días para Navidad y no había pasado ni un momento a solas con Hermione. Estaban todos juntos, y eso estaba bien, pero él quería compartir algún momento con ella. Volver a sentirse amigos como dos únicas personas, no como parte de un grupo. Por eso y a partir del tercer día, había intentado el método de acercarse en momentos clave, pero se había olvidado de algo importante: estaba en casa de los Weasley, y en casa de los Weasley uno nunca está solo.

La primera vez que lo intentó estaban en el salón; Ginny y Ron estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico –ganaba Ron— mientras él miraba y Hermione había decidido subir a estudiar a su habitación. Por desgracia, justo cuando se había levantado para ir con ella y hablar un rato, entró Bill discutiendo con Fleur y tuvo que quedarse a ver el maravilloso espectáculo, demasiado cohibido como para irse en plena trifulca.

Cuando lo intentó otra vez, Ginny estaba ayudando a su madre, Ron se había ido hacía media hora a quién-sabe-dónde y Hermione estaba en el patio practicando hechizos. Sólo tuvo tiempo a decir su nombre antes de que llegase el pelirrojo con Teddy en los brazos. Por supuesto, se le fue el hilo de lo que iba a hacer al ver a su ahijado y lo único que hizo aquel día que no tuviese que ver con el pequeño fue escuchar a Ginny decirle en voz baja que tenía que contarle algo importante cuando tuviesen un momento a solas.

La siguiente vez que lo intentó, Ginny estaba hablando animadamente con Luna, que había ido de visita, y Ron se había esfumado de nuevo casi una hora antes con una mochila cargada de no-sabía-qué. –Luego se enteró de que estaba montando una especie de cita romántica-picnic porque se habían peleado el día anterior—. Cuando se acercó a Hermione con disimulo para preguntarle si iban a dar un paseo, Ron apareció con dos rosas arrancadas del jardín, la rodeó con el brazo, le preguntó si estaba lista y antes de que Hermione contestase habían desaparecido. Volvieron dos horas después, enfadados.

Hasta el día en el que Ron y Ginny decidieron jugar a Quidditch le fue imposible hablar con ella, porque a los dos minutos de comenzar llegó George y lo obligaron a jugar para ser dos contra dos mientras Hermione seguía animándolos, viéndolo todo desde abajo.

Y cuando se acercó a su habitación el día anterior, con el resto ya acostados, al final lo único que consiguió fue despertar a Ginny, que pensó que iba a buscarla a ella por lo que le había comentado sobre tener que decirle algo. Así, bajaron al salón y té en mano y a la luz de su varita, Ginny le contó emocionada que su equipo favorito de Quidditch, las HolyHead Harpies, le había mandado una lechuza diciéndole que debido a una carta de recomendación de alguien que no iban a mencionar –y que olía a la profesora McGonagall lo mirases por donde lo mirases— habían acudido a verla a su último partido y estaban dispuestas a concederle un puesto en el equipo cuando terminase sus estudios.

Estaba tan emocionado por la noticia, que casi se le olvida que Hermione pasaría la Navidad con sus padres. Les había dado su palabra, después de tantos años de vaivenes y nadie, ni siquiera la madre de Ron, pudo luchar contra eso. Les prometió a todos que no se iría hasta el día siguiente por la mañana –la Sra. Weasley llevaba preparando desde hacía dos días la cena de Nochebuena—, pero él lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía un día menos para cumplir su misión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La cena había estado buenísima y después de jugar un buen rato la Sra. Weasley los había mandado a la cama. Allí estaba, todavía vestido, jugando con su varita, cuando se quedó observándola, a oscuras. Y a continuación, estaba en pleno pasillo, camino de Godric's Hollow.

Supo por qué ese día al llegar y ver las mismas luces navideñas del año anterior.

Avanzó tranquilamente recorriendo las calles camino del cementerio, aunque el frío empezaba a calarle los huesos por la falta de un buen abrigo.

Justo antes de entrar al recinto, oyó como la campana de la iglesia tocaba las doce, pero no le dio importancia. No se paró a mirar el resto de sepulturas; se había aprendido el camino aunque sólo lo había recorrido una vez.

Y allí, igual que el año pasado –y que el anterior a ése, y al otro, así hasta llegar a 17—, estaba la tumba de sus padres. Tenía una ligera capa de nieve por encima y una corona de flores mustias adornaba el centro. No se acordaba del hechizo para convocar aquellas flores tan bonitas que Hermione había hecho el año pasado. No recordaba habérselo preguntado, en realidad.

De repente, una corona de eléboro nueva y reluciente apareció justo delante de sus ojos.

Hermione llevaba el pijama puesto, pero también un abrigo granate, botas desatadas, bufanda, gorro y guantes.

-Estaba leyendo y te oí caminar por el pasillo. Te seguí hasta que desapareciste –comentó, como toda explicación, mientras se colocaba a su lado después de que él cambiase la corona.

-¿Y cómo sabías a dónde iba?

-Hoy es Navidad –dijo ella, como toda respuesta.

-¿Te ha dado tiempo a coger todo eso? –preguntó fijándose en que ella seguramente no tendría frío como él y tratando de ignorar su respuesta.

-Ya lo tenía listo –declaró sonriendo tímidamente.

-Sabías que iba a venir. –Aunque no era una pregunta, ella asintió. -¿Por qué?

-Porque es Navidad –repitió.

Hermione miró a la tumba de sus padres y les dedicó una sonrisa sincera, como quien sonríe al recordar a un viejo amigo. Y al ver ese gesto, se dio cuenta de algo. Había decidido hacerlo solo. Había barajado la idea desde hacía meses, y desde un principio tenía pensado ir solo. No quería compartir aquello con nadie; era algo sólo para él. Sin embargo, no le importaba en absoluto tener a Hermione a su lado. No la sentía una intrusa, la sentía parte de la situación. Ya habían vivido aquello. Era uno de sus momentos: de sus momentos de soledad, de sus momentos de amistad, de sus momentos de intimidad. Era algo entre él y ella, y nadie más.

-Feliz Navidad, Hermione –dijo, agarrándole la mano y contemplándola, intentando decir con la mirada todo lo que no le salía en palabras.

-Feliz Navidad, Harry –respondió ella, devolviéndole una vez más el apretón.

Y por fin, más de tres meses después, dejó de echarla de menos. Porque Hermione Granger siempre estaría con él. Hasta cuando él no contase con ella.

Sonrió.

Tenía el mejor regalo de Navidad. Tenía a Hermione de vuelta.


End file.
